cafe_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Items
Items ''Cappuccino'' "Cappuccino" is an item which heals you by 300 Will to live. You can buy it in starbucks for 150 Cafe Dollars In game description: '☀Recovers 300 Will To Live'. ''Double Espresso'' "Double Espresso" is an item which heals you by 200 Will to live. You can buy it in starbucks for 150 Cafe Dollars. In game description: '☀Recovers 200 Will To Live' ''Espresso'' "Espresso" is an item which heals you by 100 Will to live. You can buy it in starbucks for 100 Cafe Dollars. In game description: '☀Recovers 100 Will To Live' ''Latte'' "Latte" is an item which heals you by 150 Will to live. You can buy it in starbucks for 125 Cafe Dollars. In game description: '☀Recovers 125 Will To Live' ''Long Macchiato'' "Long Macchiato" is an item which heals you by 100% Will to live. You can buy it in starbucks for 150 Cafe Dollars. In game description: '☀Recovers 100% Will To Live' ''Respect'' "Respect" is a key item that you use for some quests that can be recieved randomly by killing of enemies. After you finished your second quest with Angelgenopie, you may trade it for Cafe Dollars. In game description: '☀Respect earnt for beating a disliked cafer!' ''Short Macchiato'' "Short Macchiato" is an item which heals you by 50% Will to live. You can buy it in starbucks for 150 Cafe Dollars. In game description: '☀Recovers 50% Will To Live' Weapons ''Cafe sword'' "Cafe sword" is a starter weapon you may recieve from Angelgenopie or you may buy from the shop for 50 Cafe dollars. This weapon is defined as a 'sword'. stats: +2 Attack In game description: '☀Cafe sword... Everyone needs to start with something.. Even if its lame' ''Coffee Mug'' "Coffee Mug" is a weapon you may buy in the shop for 200 Cafe dollars. It has a 30% chance to expose your enemy on hit. This weapon is defined as a sword. stats: +3 attack In game description: '☀Looks weak but helps expose people! It has a 30% chance to expose people.' ''Large stiff baguette'' "Large stiff baguette' is a weapon you may buy in the shop for 200 Cafe dollars. This weapon is defined as a sword. stats: +5 attack In game description: '☀a large stiff baguette' ''Underrated sword'' "Underrated sword" is a weapon you may buy in the shop for 10 Cafe Dollars It has a 1% chance to ban your enemy on hit. This weapon is defined as a sword stats: +1 attack In game description: '☀This sword is rly underrated and lonely pls use it' ''Used Dildo'' "Used Dildo" is a weapon you may buy in the shop for 300 Cafe Dollars. It has a 5% chance to charm people on hit. This weapon in defined as a sword. Who knows who used this before... stats: +6 attack In game description: '☀Used dildo. Some people have odd fetishes...5% to charm..' Armours ''Head'' ''Anti-Flamewar Bandana'' "Anti-Flamewar Bandana" is a bandana you may buy in the shop for 350 Cafe Dollars. stats: +3% evasion rate, +7 defense. In game description: '☀This bandana will help you with flamewars!' ''Coffee Headband'' "Coffee Headband" is a headband you may buy in the shop for 150 Cafe Dollars. stats: +3 defense In game description: '☀A headband with a coffee sign on it!' ''Rock Helm'' "Rock Helm" is a helm you may buy in the shop for 550 Cafe Dollars. stats: +10 defense, +30 max WTL In game description: '☀You sure do live under a rock ;)' ''Body'' ''Casual clothes'' "Casual clothes" are the basic, starter clothes you can buy in the shop for 10 Cafe Dollars. stats: +1 defense In game description: '☀Just your normal, casual clothes' ''Shield'' Accessories